


Parent/Teacher Confrence

by ThoughtfulDaydreams



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Teacher/Single Parent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulDaydreams/pseuds/ThoughtfulDaydreams
Summary: Single mother Pacifica Northwest is called in from her job for abrupt meeting at her son Liam's school. She has no information what's going on from her son. Maybe his teacher - the nerdy yet admittedly cute - Mr. Pines can help.





	Parent/Teacher Confrence

Pacifica sat tensely next to her son after a woman lead her to his classroom where he was waiting for his mother and teacher. The 11-year-old had been called into have an urgent parent-teacher conference. He was already feeling nervous and his mother was staying silent, which was never a good thing. That meant she was thinking.

It was like the calm before the storm, she was going to say something soon, probably starting with his full name then s-

“Liam Xavier Northwest!”

Yup, here we go.

“I want you to tell me what you did that I had to come all the way from work! What is this about?”

Liam opened his mouth to start some kind of story that his mother would probably see right through because he swore she could read minds, but was stopped short when she sternly said, “Truth Liam.” At that his shoulders slumped and he closed his mouth into a pout insinuating not wanting to talk.

“Alright, I guess we’ll just wait then.” Pacifica said rolling her eyes a little calmer now. Five minutes passed and Pacifica and Liam stayed in silence waiting anxiously until they heard the door open, a tall man with bushy brown hair came in looking exhausted. He was holding papers tightly to his chest that were so out of place you could tell he had been running. After placing everything down and catching his breath he turned to the two, “Sorry, sorry! Please excuse my lateness I was over at the library checking out something for the book club I realized the time.”

Pacifica scoffed at the excuse causing her son to let out a grumbled “mom” under his breath in embarrassment only to be responded with a “what?” His teacher let out a cough, getting the two’s attention, then he turned to Pacifica, stretching his hand. “You must be Mrs. Northwest; I’m Liam’s science teacher Dipper Pines. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise, and it’s Miss Northwest not Misses.” Pacifica said in a professional tone, shaking his hand firmly. Dipper held her hand a moment longer than needed while practically staring into her blue eyes, the same Liam had, but luckily for him she didn’t seem to notice.

“Oh I’m sorry, I just assumed since you…” Dipper drifted off looking down to the wedding ring she wore, and back up to Pacifica who was giving him a puzzling look that he automatically defined as cute. His eyes shot to Liam who was simply staring at the two and he coughed once more sitting down at his desk. “Right, so um did Liam tell you why you’re here Ms. Northwest?”

Pacifica sitting down next to Liam again shot him a look but he was still nervously avoiding her gaze. “No he refused to; I was hoping you could tell me what this was all about.”

“Well your son is one of the brightest students in my class, in fact he is often helping the other kids with their work when they need it. His other teacher’s agree with me-he’s a joy to have in class. He always does his work on time, he gets along with most of the kids-”

“Most of the kids? What does that mean? Are you going to tell me what happened with my son or keep telling me how smart I already know he is?” Pacifica retorted sharply, eyeing the teacher for babbling, knowing he was beating around the bush. Dipper gulped, catching Liam’s eye who shrugged apologetically.

“I actually thought you could help me with that.” Dipper said turning to Liam who was avoiding his gaze as well now. “You’re son usually hangs outside my class with his friends pretty peacefully at lunch, but today he got in a fight with one of the other boys, he punched him in the face, and he won’t tell me why. Only that the other boy deserved it a-”

“Tommy DID deserve it!” Liam shouted angrily. Pacifica and Dipper both looked at him surprisingly as he sunk back in his seat. Pacifica sighed letting out the anger she had just gathered as she looked at her son putting a tough face. He rarely did an outburst like that, so something big must have happened.

“Liam. Liam look at me please honey,” Liam slowly turned his eyes to his mother knowing what she was going to ask next, he sighed, “Tommy was talking trash like always! He said something about Erich so I started getting mad…”

“So you punched him because he said something about Erich?!”

“I punched him because he said something about YOU!” Liam said, his tough facade breaking a tear, streaming from his eye.

“I’m sorry I made you come all the way from work, I know you’re busy, but I’m not sorry for hitting him. I-I got really upset and I didn’t want to say anything until I saw you got here and-and-and…” Liam stopped taking a look up at his mother with sorry eyes, but she had an expression he couldn’t read. Pacifica held out her hand for Liam’s and saw that his knuckles had cuts and dried blood on them.

She told him to go to the nurse and have them clean his hand then come back because she wanted to speak to Mr. Pines alone and she’d talk to him later. Her son nodded slowly and she wiped a tear away, giving him a small smile and exchanged I love you’s with him before he left.

Pacifica let out a frustrated huff and looked over at Mr. Pines who had been, until this point, watching them interact silently. “Did you hear what the other boy said that made him so mad?”

“No, Ms. Northwest but I’m sure it wasn’t pleasant. Tommy Valentino can be quite the bully sometimes.” Dipper watched for a reaction but none came, just a long silence until she put her head in her hands and finally said, “Why would he do this? He knew it could’ve got him expelled, right?”

“Oh no, it most definitely would have gotten him expelled had I not helped change the story around a bit.” Pacifica looked up shocked and Dipper only chuckled and smiled warmly at her, “I’ve only known Liam for the last 4 months, he’s not a violent boy, so I knew that he wouldn’t do this over nothing. Your son speaks only the world of you Ms. Northwest and I think I can see why. You know Liam probably as well as the back of your hand; would he really throw a punch for just anyone?”

Pacifica couldn’t help the blush on her cheeks and a small smile that grew on her face. Dipper quickly noted in his head that was the cutest of her expressions he’d seen so far. Standing up Pacifica evened out her skirt, and held out her hand to him, “Mr. Pines, thank you for helping my son.”

“Of course and it’s Dipper. Call me Dipper” He said shaking her hand back.

“I’m guessing that’s a nickname. I bet it has a good story behind it.” Pacifica said smiling, finding their hand shake has gone on a little longer than it should have but also found she didn’t mind.

Dipper blushed and coughed, “I could tell you if you’d want to hear it… maybe over dinner sometime?”

“Maybe…” Pacifica felt a little blush of her own creep up again but just as she was about to speak again Liam came in looking at the two and made a face and said, “Eww mom gross!”

The adults moved apart quickly and Liam dragged his mother with him. Dipper could hear faint trails of a conversion as they went down the hall that made his face go flush.

“You’re not really going to date Mr. Pines are you?”

“I don’t know, he’s dorky but pretty cute. You know, in that sweet, nerdy kind of way.”


End file.
